


Closet Exhibitionist

by cadkitten



Category: Echostream
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo's working late and decides to have some quality alone time before heading home for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Exhibitionist

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: For coalhowse, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Beta Readers: elyachan, MJ, Aoi~  
> Song[s]: "What You Are" by Echostream

Tomo sat at his computer, idly working away at what was soon to be their next song. He'd been up all night and honestly, he was more tired than he should have been to be trying to work on something this complicated. But that didn't stop him, didn't even put a dent in his attempts to make the song better than the last. It was just a personal goal, nothing more than that - not an order, not a requirement, just something he did.

Briefly, he let his hands fall away from the keys, rubbing the slightly damp flesh of his palms across the denim of his jeans. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat that closely resembled a groan. Stretching, he made another pleased sound as his back popped a few times. A yawn made its way out of his body and he closed his eyes briefly before returning to the task at hand.

Almost an hour later, he finished up and saved everything, backing it up twice and then shutting down the programs he'd been using. He glanced around the still-empty room and then back at the computer. His internet at home was still out and no one monitored what they did in here. With a brief lick of his lips, he opened the browser, directing it toward one of his favorite porn sites. If he was fast, no one would know and he'd feel a hell of a lot better once he had cum.

Reaching over, he flicked the volume down considerably, not wanting the whole building to echo with the moans of his preferred kind of videos. Three clips later, he was already achingly hard, his engorged length pressing urgently at the seam of his pants. Without hesitation, he clicked on another clip then moved his hands down to unfasten his jeans. He popped the four buttons open, pushing his boxers down to reveal his cock.

He glanced down at himself; the sight of his arousal always managed to arouse him further, as odd as that was. Eagerly, he looked back up at the screen, watching as the two male porn stars ground themselves against one another. His fingers wrapped around his length and he slowly began to move his hand, the motion providing just enough friction to heighten his desire.

A rough moan left his lips as the clip moved on to a guy standing on a busy street corner, jerking off into a bush as the camera watched. Tomo's heartbeat sped up. God, how he wished he could do something like that - be so out in the open with his sexuality and display his rigid cock to the public view.

Feeling a bit adventurous, he looked up and found the camera in the room. With a smile, he tipped his chair back onto two legs, judging just how far he'd have to go for the lens to see his hard-on. Once he was sure it was obvious he was showing himself to the camera, he grasped his cock again, making sure to tug his foreskin down from the head of his dick with each downward movement of his hand.

His tongue slipped out to wet his lips and his eyes moved back to the screen as a moan of pleasure tore from his throat. If he'd had the guts, he'd have moved to the window and jerked off where anyone passing by outside could have seen him. But that would have been too obvious, too direct - and he feared the repercussions for the band if he did that.

The new man on screen was basically fucking a park bench, his cock out on display as he thrust against the painted metal of the back of the seat. Tomo's length throbbed in his hand and he let out a rather loud groan as he thought about somehow defiling something in the room with his weeping erection. His chair thumped back to the ground and he eyed Tony's black leather stool.

He stood, leaving the computer running the porn as he moved to the squat almost cylindrical object and settled himself astride it. He hooked his legs behind the metal bars of it, leaning forward and bracing himself on the wall until he was in the right position to rub his cock against the cool leather. His eyes slipped shut as he began to move, his hips slowly grinding into the crease that told where Tony's ass usually sat. Fuck, how he'd like to shove his cock into that tight ass, over and over until the other cried out only for him.

Warmth spread through his body and he could feel his balls begin to ache. He wanted more contact with the seat, to taint it in every way possible. Pushing himself back up, he stood and shucked his pants, kicking his flipflops to the side and then returning to his prior position. Cool air swept around his body and he thought nothing of it as he once more began what he'd started, his body riding the stool like it was a lover.

The moans from the computer grew louder and he paused, his breathing harsh as he slowly pushed away from the wall and sat up, turning the stool and getting up. But he stopped, right there, his eyes wide and his breath catching in his throat.

Tony sat in the seat he'd been in moments before, his hand on the volume knob and an amused smirk on his lips. "Having fun with my stool?"

Instantly, Tomo reacted, covering himself and then leaning down to grab his clothing. His face burned with embarrassment. While he wanted to be caught doing something dirty, he hadn't wanted to get caught by the man whose stool he'd been fucking like some kind of dog in heat. He couldn't talk, couldn't really find any way to apologize for what he'd been doing, because really, he wasn't sorry. It had felt damn good and honestly, he wished he'd just creamed all over the fucking thing. Now he was rock-hard and aching with his heart in his throat.

Movement got his attention and he slowly leaned back up, his pants and underwear in his arms.

Tony stood in front of him, effectively blocking his exit. "I think... you need a little punishment for fucking my seat like that." His voice held a note of humor, an amusement that Tomo immediately latched onto.

"I... um... fuck, I'm sorry. I just... oh, hell, I don't know." Great, now he sounded like a bumbling moron.

Tony threaded his fingers into Tomo's hair as he leaned down, kissing him briefly and then pulling back just enough to give the other room to do as he requested. "Drop the clothes, turn around, lean over my stool, and show me your ass."

Tomo blinked at the other in surprise, but immediately did as ordered. His clothes went back where he'd dropped them the first time and he quickly turned away from Tony, leaning back over the stool and sliding forward on it until his hands touched the wall again. He repositioned himself so his cock was pressing against the now-warm leather and pushed his ass up enough to display it.

Warm hands found his ass cheeks, spreading them and then kneading until he couldn't help but release a moan. If this was heading where he thought it was, he was in for a good fucking until he did cream the damn chair. He pushed back into the touch, hoping to gain more from it if he seemed eager enough.

One hand left his ass and a few moments later, two fingers pressed at his entrance, slick with what he assumed was saliva. A soft whimper left his lips and he pushed back against them, gasping as one slipped into his tight passageway. The sounds of the porn masked his quiet noises of pleasure as the intruding finger slowly fucked him, forcing him into a slight rocking motion against Tony's chair.

"I always knew you were a closet whore." Again, amusement in that voice, nothing meant to be hurtful.

Tomo gasped as the second finger slipped inside his body and he pushed back hard on the digits, wanting them deeper. "Stop insulting me, you damn voyeur... and hurry up and fuck me."

Tony grunted, pulling his fingers out. "Demanding, aren't you?"

"If you don't fuck me in the next minute, I'll piss on your chair rather than cum on it." He didn't care if it made him sound lewd or dirty. He'd wanted Tony for a while now and if this was how he was to get him, then so be it. The sound of the other's zipper told him Tony would comply with his wishes and fuck him senseless.

The video he'd been watching on the computer ended and it was quiet enough he could hear Tony jerking off behind him. A small smirk found its way onto his lips and he purposely thrust against the seat a few times, drawing a moan from the other man. "You know you want your cock in my ass."

Tony's actions paused and Tomo presented his ass once more, almost straining back toward the other. He wanted to feel that fat cock in his ass so bad he was willing to do damn near anything to get it there. The sound of something tearing met his ears and then the distinctive sound of a condom being rolled on filled the room.

Strong hands gripped Tomo's hips and he relaxed, resting more on his hands against the wall as the tip of Tony's dick brushed against his entrance.

"Fuck yes... do it." The words slipped out uninhibited.

Pressure was applied and then Tony began to sink into Tomo's passage, taking his time with the process. By the time he was all the way in, Tomo was panting heavily, his cock twitching at every little movement. At this rate, it'd take very little to shove him over the edge and have him spurting his white offering all over the smooth black leather.

Without warning, Tony began to move, pulling out and then pushing back in with surprising force. He repeated the deep thrusts a few times before he picked up a faster, more shallow thrusting pattern.

Tomo's cock throbbed and he pushed harder against the wall, arching his back as Tony fucked him hard enough to rock the little stool with every movement. Moans of delight tore from him as Tony shifted to put one foot on the stool. Almost instantly, the thrusts began to move only Tomo's body, forcing his cock to be dragged over the fabric beneath him.

Abruptly, Tony stopped thrusting, remaining still inside the confines of Tomo's body. "Fuck the stool. I want to feel you unload all over it."

Instantly, Tomo obeyed, bracing on the wall and beginning to slide himself across the stool one way and then back. Gasping cries issued from him as his balls pulled back up, signaling he was already close. He felt them tighten and his prostate begin to throb as he moved more frantically, fucking the stool like he'd lost his mind and thought he was banging a real person. "Oh, god... fuck... ah!" He thrust forward and then quickly tilted his hips back in the opposite direction, positioning his cock over the center of the stool as his body jerked. The white rivulets of his cum shot out over the black stool, pooling in the indent he'd created with his needy thrusting.

Tony waited for the last spurt of cum to leave Tomo's body before he grabbed him around the waist and began fucking him for all he was worth. He held tight on him, pushing his cock greedily in and out of that tight hole. "I'm gonna cum... gonna let you feel it when I do," he panted into Tomo's ear as his movements became erratic. A low groan filled the air and he slammed into the smaller man hard, thrusting shallowly a few times as his balls relieved themselves into the thin layer of latex separating them from one another.

Moments later, Tony stumbled back, leaning against the wall as he pulled the condom off and gasped for his breath. His eyes met Tomo's and he chuckled softly. "We should leave your cum on the seat and see if anyone notices."

Tomo ducked his head, shaking it with a grin on his face. "You just waltz in on my private session, fuck me senseless, and now you're expecting me to leave my jizz on your seat? You are unbelievable." He pushed himself off the seat, purposely wiping the rest of the cum that clung to his cock off on the edge before he picked up his clothing and put it back on. "But if you want to sit on it, then that's your problem." He flashed a grin at Tony before shoving his feet back in his flipflops and going back to the computer. He cleared the browser's cache and history before closing it and then turning off the computer. "Next time... make me scream." With that, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked right out the door, not even glancing over his shoulder.

Tony stood there, his back pressed to the wall, his eyes following the feisty guitarist. "Next time...." he chuckled softly. That was about right, coming from Tomo.

 **The End**  
I have no idea if this was what you were looking for in a fic or not. It just kinda... hit me and I had to write it.  



End file.
